Find Me
by PanCoco
Summary: Allen walker has never really wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be lost. Deep in his heart he was waiting for love, for family, for friends. He was waiting for someone to find him. Sadly, it's never easy to find something when everything around is dark and obscured. Eventual Laven. Other pairings to be determined. Rated T mainly for swearing and certain events.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this train wreck I call a story. Pull up a chair and enjoy the ride, folks. It will surely be a long one.

Disclaimer: Do not own D. Gray Man.

Find Me

Allen walker has never really wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be lost. Deep in his heart he was waiting for love, for family, for friends. He was waiting for someone to find him. Sadly, it's never easy to find something when everything around is dark and obscured.

The young boy got into the car wishing he could just go back to his room and sleep forever. The 15 year old obviously did not like school or waking up early for that matter. Combined with the fact that he was transferring to a new school full of strange people and his appearance, today would be a living hell.

"Excited about school, kiddo?"

"…"

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad. High school was some of the best years of my life."

Allen felt a bit bad for ignoring his foster mother. Anita and Cross had been taking care of him for three years already. Allen hadn't expected to stay long with them. He soon had come to know why he was staying with this family so long. Cross and Anita weren't really together, even though Allen could see how Anita like Cross. Unfortunately, Cross was a cheating, drunk bastard. Allen had learned this within the first few weeks of his stay. The false couple was fostering him in order to keep him from being passed around. For some reason, someone needed Allen to stay in one place where he could be checked on constantly. Realizing he probably wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, Allen had decided to get used to Anita.

"If you want we could stop on the way to get you some coffee and a snack."

Allen, not wanting to pass up on food, nodded. As promised they stopped somewhere and got some. Allen proceeded to eat enough doughnuts to feed a small army. Anita had long since grown accustomed to Allen's eating habits.

"Allen…What time does school start?"

"8… why?"

"Crap."

It was 7:58.

Allen clung to whatever he could as Anita slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Great. It was his first day and he was already going to be late. The car sped down the road as Allen prayed to whatever was out there that the car ride would kill him but spare Anita so he wouldn't have to endure this school day. They successfully reached the school parking lot without getting mauled or attracting police cars. Anita dropped Allen off with a quick goodbye and wished him good luck.

Staring at his schedule, he realized his first class would be math… his least favorite subject. Luck was not on his side today. How had he woken up at 5 a.m. only to be late to his first class? It was probably because he fell asleep in the shower but still, why him? Allen ran as fast as he could to his first class, ignoring the strange looks he got. He was used to it. His hair was white, which wasn't exactly a normal color. He was now 15 minutes late to his first class. Walking up to his classroom, or at least, what appeared to be his classroom, he muttered a quick prayer under his breath and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything.

Enjoy ^-^

Walking up to his classroom, or at least, what appeared to be his classroom, he muttered a quick prayer under his breath and opened the door. As the white-haired teen walked into the room, all eyes in the room turned to him. The classroom had already been quiet; the students were just waking up. Allen wanted no more than to run away. Before he could even think of it, the teacher called out to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a new student…"

"Alright then. Take a seat and come over there in a bit to help you out. What's your name?"

"It's A-Allen."

"Just Allen?"

"No sir, it's Allen Walker."

"Okay, Allen Walker, sit down."

Allen went over to the only empty seat in the classroom. His face was red; teachers always tried getting him to talk and he always ended up sounding stupid. Allen had heard some of his classmates snickering at him. Blocking out everything, Allen focused on the whiteboard in front of them. His seat was somewhat close to the front but he still had trouble figuring out the marks on the board. He wasn't blind, just not very good at math.

"You know, if you keep staring at the board so intensely your brain's gonna explode."

Allen turned around to the girl next to him. She seemed a bit odd but fairly pretty. Her hair was short and her clothing was pretty colorful and girly. Allen looked at his dull clothing; the only thing that seemed to stand out about his clothing was the fact that it covered him well… maybe too well. Allen decided he might as well try to be nice to this girl. Who else would try to talk to him? Probably no one.

"How do you do any of this?" Allen groaned, letting his personality show for a bit.

The girl giggled at him. "Didn't they teach you this at your old school? As long as you've been paying attention this should be easy. My name's Road by the way."

Road smiled at him. Now that he saw her a bit more closely, Road looked familiar but he couldn't figure out how.

"What if I told you, I haven't been to school in a while and don't understand any of this?"

"Then I'd say you're in big trouble."

Allen slammed his head on his desk; he was ready to give up on life. He did attend a school before this. The only problem was, he ditched often and ditched math almost every day. Allen realized that was probably not the best idea.

"Road, can you help me? Please."

The rest of the period was spent catching up on some formulas and theorems. There was not nearly enough time to cover anything but at least Allen was not completely lost anymore. By the time class was over, Allen and Road had become friends.

"What's your next class?"

"Hm… I think it's history." Allen replied after checking his schedule.

"How are you taking history?"

"I don't know. Am I not supposed to?"

"It's just that, most freshmen don't take history. It's mostly full of juniors."

Allen paled. He did not want to be in a class full of older people. Road saw this and gave him a pat on the back. They said their goodbyes and Road told him what direction his history class was. He had five minutes to reach his class which was conveniently down the hall.

Cross had picked some higher level classes for him. Of course he wouldn't tell Allen why. Everything was always a mystery. All he knew was that cross and his history teacher knew each other. This teacher was either just as bad as cross, or would take pity on him, hopefully the latter.

Finally being early for once, Allen opened the door to his next class. To his relief, there was no one in there yet except the teacher who was surprisingly short.

"Sit down, Allen walker. Cross has told me about you. Hopefully, you haven't picked up any of his traits while staying with him."

"No. Not at all. The last thing I want is to be like him."

"Good. Mind you, Cross is a brilliant man and I hope you're somewhat bright as well. I let you in this class as a favor to him. I expect you do well enough to deserve it."

"Yes Mister…"

"Bookman."

The bell rang and more students started to come in. Mr. Bookman gave him a look that said they'd have to continue their discussion later. Whatever their discussion was. Something told him this period would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

And the story continues. Don't forget to tell me how I'm doing and what'd you'd like to see. ^-^ It'd be a big help. Not sure if these chapters are too long or to short…

Disclaimer: Do not own. Never will. Not Lavi. Not Allen. Not D. Gray Man.

Students start to fill in the seats. Allen watches as groups of friends sit next to each other. _I guess there are no assigned seats. _The seats around him started to fill up yet no one sat next to him. Allen tried not to think about this. _Now I remember why I actually liked assigned seats. _Allen sat at his desk glumly. _Of course no one would want to sit next to me. _The lecture started and Allen took as much notes as he could. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel threatened by Mr. Bookman.

Allen actually found the lecture interesting. Mr. Bookman obviously knew what he was talking about. Allen made a mental note not to ditch this class. Allen most likely would skip out on Algebra and get more sleep except… what about Road? He didn't know if he would get to see her throughout the day and didn't want to ignore his only friend, if he could call her that.

The door slammed open suddenly.

"Sorry old panda! Had to escort someone and her class was on the other side of the school." A guy with red hair and an eye patch walked in.

Many of the girls in the class were visibly disappointed. _Who was this guy?_

"I don't care about your female companions, Lavi! You do not miss my class."

"But gramps, you should have seen her-" _Her what? Who does this guy think he is?_

"Enough! You have no need for a girlfriend. You have to keep up your grades."

"She ain't even my girlfriend. Gosh… gramps you need to cool down" At this, Mr. Bookman through a chair at Lavi. _Gramps?_

"You'll address me as Mr. Bookman!"

After getting hit by a flying chair, the red haired guy who was apparently named Lavi sat next to Allen.

"Are you new?" _What's with these strangers being nice to me? _No that Allen really minded, he was just used to rude and abusive people.

"Yeah…"

"I knew it. I would have remembered you." Lavi smiled a charming grin at Allen. Unfortunately Allen took this the wrong way. "No it's just that I have a good memory and you're so short but in a cute way."

At this Allen blushed. People didn't usually compliment him. Allen started to think this guy wasn't that bad until he realized something.

"I'm not that short! I'm at a perfect height for my age. I'm just younger than you."

"Is that an accent I hear?"

_Oh great… _Another one of the problems Allen faced was people identifying his accent. This often led to questions about Allen and his past. Many of these questions involved his parents or where he was from. Sadly Allen could barely control his accent when angry or irritated. Very little irritated him more than being called short. Especially having lived with a certain grumpy boy a long time ago who always made fun of him, calling him bean sprout. He'd probably never see that rude bastard ever again. Allen readied himself for the oncoming questions.

"Your accent is cute. You shouldn't hide it."

"Eh?" _Nice. Really intelligent of you._

Their conversation was interrupted by a chair hitting Lavi in the face. Allen was slightly thankful for this break in the conversation, though he felt a bit bad for Lavi.

"What did I say about relationships interfering with my class?"

"I'm just trying to help Allen out!"

"Well be quieter about it."

Somehow Bookman managed to get everyone's attention back. A few girls glared at Allen but eventually turned back to the lesson. _Isn't it weird to have your grandpa be your teacher?_

"Nah. Not really."

"Crap. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well you did and I answered it" _Smartass._

The bell rang. Allen checked his schedule and saw that he had English next, an advanced English class. At least he was pretty good at English. After asking what class Lavi had, they had the same English next. Lavi looked pretty happy at this.

"You can meet my friend Lenalee, and then go to lunch with us. Unless, you already have plans…" Lavi looked at Allen expectantly.

"Why not? It's not like I know anyone else."

At that the new found friends walked towards their English class. Maybe Allen wouldn't get lost today…


	4. Chapter 4

**On today's chapter of Find Me: Allen meets Lenalee**

**(Not a spoiler. Literally happens in second paragraph) Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews I have so far. ^~^ Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't recall suddenly owning D. Gray Man these past few days…**

Allen and Lavi made it to their English class on time. If Allen had thought Lavi talked a lot in class, he talked an earful in those few minutes they had been walking together. It wasn't much of a bad thing though. Usually people who talked a lot annoyed Allen but Lavi was pretty interesting and smart. Lavi introduced Allen to the English teacher whose name was Miranda. Allen found it strange that Lavi called teachers by their first names. Miranda didn't seem to mind.

Ms. Lotto was very kind to Allen. She let him sit next to Lavi since they already knew each other. Another girl walked in and sat next to Lavi. Allen couldn't help but notice she had pretty long hair. It was tied in two ponytails. The girl noticed him and smiled warmly.

"Hi there. My name's Lenalee. Are you Lavi's new friend?" _I guess they're dating…_

"Hello Lenalee. I'm Allen."

"Are you going to eat lunch with us after this class?"

"Um… If you don't mind…" _Wouldn't she rather be alone with Lavi?_

"Of course I don't! Why would I?" She seemed confused at this.

"I don't want to intrude on you two."

"Wait you think we're…"

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other for a few seconds. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Allen wondered if he said something wrong. The two juniors laughed and laughed…. And laughed. They laughed so hard many of their classmates turned around to see what was going on.

"He thinks we… wow… no. just no." Lenalee tried saying between tears of laughter.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Lena." Lavi said slightly offended but still laughing.

"Sure there isn't. Besides being a playboy and breaking the hearts of dozens of girls, you're totally worth the effort… Not."

"Hey I didn't mean to upset them. It just happens. Besides, I wouldn't go for you anyways either."

"And why not?"

"Well for one, Komui would slaughter me. Besides, you're like a little sister to me, Lena."

"Aw, that's sweet."

It wasn't the first time Lavi and Lenalee had to reassure people they weren't dating. Between Lavi's fan girls and Komui, it was a miracle they could keep their friendship intact. They had been best friends since childhood and only wanted the best for each other; however, their love was only platonic. Lavi put his arm around Allen's shoulder. Allen was busy trying to recall who Komui was until Lavi interrupted him. Allen stepped away from Lavi who chose to ignore this.

"See, we want you around us. The more the merrier. You can even meet Yu."

"I can meet me?"

"No, Yu."

"Who?"

Lenalee laughed at the two boy's conversation. "His first name is Yu, But don't call him that or he'll get pissed. He's a bit of a grumpy head but I'm sure you guys will get along."

Ms. Lotto passed some papers around to the whole class. As the group turned their attention back to the class, the classroom got pretty quiet. Luckily, Allen understood most of the work on their assignment. He was able to finish quickly and let his mind wander. _Komui… Why does that name sound familiar. I feel like I'm missing something important here. Yu. Grumpy. Does not like to be called by his first name. Why does that sound familiar? _

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a crumpled up paper ball on his desk. He opened it up to find a short message in slightly crappy handwriting.

_Hey ;) Thinking about me?_

Allen blushed and looked over at Lavi questioningly. Lavi smirked. Allen wrote something neatly and passed it back to Lavi.

_You wish._

Lavi laughed to himself. Lenalee looked at them and shushed them. Lavi passed the note back.

_Maybe, short stack._

Allen wrote something down, ignoring the implied flirt, and threw the paper ball a bit forcefully at Lavi's head.

_It's Allen._

Lavi laughed at the note. Ms. Lotto noticed this and told them to be quiet. There was only a few minutes left of class. Lenalee turned to them and smirked.

"Stop flirting"

Allen couldn't help but blush. _We weren't flirting. _Allen ripped a piece of paper and wrote a message before passing it to Lenalee. Lavi looked at Allen with hurt eyes.

"How dare you leave me out of this conversation?" Lavi failed at keeping the serious tone in his voice.

"You're such a drama queen." Allen said laughing.

Meanwhile Lenalee looked at her note. Allen had asked who Komui was and if he worked here. Realization struck. Komui had been complaining about a transfer student who was under Cross' care. Komui had been worried that the student would be a womanizer like Cross and try to seduce his precious Lenalee. They did share a class after all. He had a history of getting in fights and failing most of his classes. The transfer student never showed up.

Komui wasn't surprised. It was included in the report that Allen frequently skipped out on school. It was also included that Allen failed math for only showing up for three days. Maybe they shouldn't have scheduled it as his first class. Little did they know, Allen had forgotten and Anita had been late to get him to school.

Lenalee couldn't believe adorable little Allen was the infamous delinquent transfer student Komui had been so worried about. It was hard to imagine Allen in a fight. How was Allen a freshman in their junior class when he had failed most of his classes? She wrote down a quick reply to Allen and passed it back.

_I'll tell you at lunch._

**The plot thickens… Not really.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is longer than the others. Hmm... School tomorrow, might take longer to update from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own D. Gray Man**

* * *

The bell rang signaling freedom to all those in the class. Many ran out of the classroom to get lunch. Few children took their time. It was lunch hour.

Allen would have been one of these people. He waited for his friends. They walked to the cafeteria together. There weren't many people at this high school even though it was a really huge school. Allen wondered how Cross managed to get him into such a good school considering his records. Though Allen knew Cross was into some shady business and that he tied into there somewhere. He just wished his life could stay like this for a bit longer.

There were many places to eat around the school. The older teens led Allen to a place called Jerry's. They explained it was especially for honor roll students and had the best food. Each member could take one guest with them. Even then, it wasn't very crowded and the wait time was okay. Lavi and Allen went inside while Lenalee waited outside for their friend who was apparently not an honor roll student. Lavi muttered something along the lines of someone being stupid.

"So… what are you gonna order, short stack?"

"It's Allen!"

They waited in line for a really short amount of time and ordered food from the man at the counter who was apparently also the chef. Lavi quickly ordered.

"And what do you want?"

"What do you make?"

"Anything you want, Hun."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

As Allen ordered his lunch, Lavi stared at Allen in shock. _Like hell you're going to eat all that! _Jerry took an instant liking to Allen. Their food was ready within minutes. They walked over to a table in the corner which Lavi said was "his" table.

"Allen."

"Yes Lavi?"

"Are you seriously gonna eat all that?"

"Yes Lavi."

"Do your parents feed you?"

"Hm… Most of the time."

Lavi started to wonder where Lenalee was with Kanda. Kanda probably had to stay after class again. He had a bit of an angry streak. Lenalee and Kanda finally walked in. Ordering their food and sitting at the table. Allen had already finished half of his food. They were 20 minutes late and Lavi just had to tease Kanda about it. He had failed to notice Allen's shock. Allen couldn't stop staring at Kanda. The long haired man didn't pay any attention to the white haired kid until he realized he was being stared at.

"Allen, I know Kanda's sexy but don't stare at him too long. He's actually a guy."

Kanda almost punched Lavi."Who's this bean sprout?"

"This is Allen. Isn't he just adorable."

"Alle- Hey, I know you."

"Kanda." Allen greeted. He sounded like the life had been sucked out of him.

"Can't believe I didn't notice the huge appetite and freakish white hair earlier."

"Kanda don't be mean!" Lenalee said defensively.

"Che"

The group finished their food in eerie silence. Lavi and Lenalee agreed to leave Allen and Kanda to talk things out. They wanted Allen in their group, but they needed to get along. Kanda rarely ever talked about his past. They knew Kanda was adopted and his life before being adopted wasn't the best. Lenalee remembered Allen's bad history and wondered how he tied in with Kanda.

"So… You still living with that witch?"

"What do you care?" Allen replied coldly.

"Well I don't, but Lenalee and that idiot rabbit want you to join our group. They'll want us to at least tolerate each other."

"…No. I'm not under her care anymore."

"That's good I guess. If you ever need someone to talk to… I can't believe I'm saying this. At least you know I'll understand." Kanda was trying his hardest to be nice to Allen. Heck, Allen probably went through worse than him.

"I got moved to another house shortly after you left. One of the kids told on her. She hurt him worse than she hurt anyone else. I got passed around to a lot of houses around that time. Stuff happened. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Allen sounded distant. As if everything had happened to someone else. He wishes it did.

"It's alright. I wanted to forget to… Let's go catch up with everyone else." This was too much emotional crap for Kanda. He really didn't want to remember.

"I wasn't mad at you, you know."

"I know."

The two walked outside where Lenalee and Lavi were waiting. They seemed surprised that Allen and Kanda were back to normal. No one mentioned what happened. They had half an hour left of lunch when Lenalee remembered.

"Allen weren't you supposed to meet the principal this morning?"

"Crap. I forgot. How did you know?"

"Komui, the principal, is my big brother. He was waiting for you. If you want we can go see him."

"But… he probably thinks I'm bad already." Allen looked like he was about to cry.

He really didn't like thinking about how he used to be. Even if that was a few weeks ago. Cross said if he did bad he would tell Anita not to give him extra food for a week. That was torturer to Allen. Lavi gave the poor boy a hug. To Lavi, Allen was too adorable.

"I'll explain to him. I'm sure he'll understand you were just late." Lenalee reassured Allen.

"Okay…"

They walked to the Principal's office. Everyone in the office welcomed Lenalee kindly. As they walked into the messy office, a man was sleeping at his desk.

"Brother, wake up!"

"Lenalee!"

The guy instantly woke up and nearly tackled Lenalee. It wasn't until Allen coughed awkwardly that the principal turned to him.

"Lenalee! You found him for me."

"Actually, if anyone found him it's Lavi."

"I'm not a dog." Allen couldn't believe this man-child was his principal.

Komui asked to speak alone with Allen. Allen told everyone they didn't have to wait for him. He didn't have his next class with any of them anyways. When they were gone, Komui told Allen to sit down. Allen stumbled through the messy room to a chair.

"So Allen… I have a serious question for you." Komui said a bit darkly.

"…" Allen may or may not have been a bit scared.

"How close are you to my precious Lenalee?" _Eh?_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you better have not taken a liking to my precious little sister. I don't know what Cross has taught you but if you try to pull any of that with Lenalee I'll have your head."

"… Komui, I don't fancy Lenalee. I'm nothing like Cross. Lenalee is really nice but I don't see her that way. Probably because I don't even like girls…"

"…"

Before Allen could respond he was enveloped in a tight hug. He could barely breathe. His man-child of a principal was crying all over him.

"Thank god!"

Now that that matter was taken care of, Komui turned serious again. This time he wanted to talk about Allen's report.

"Can you tell me why your grades were so horrible?"

"…I used to ditch class a lot."

"I'm aware of that. Why did you not come here this morning?"

"Well, My… mom, Anita, drove me to school late. We stopped to get some food and well…" Allen trailed off. "I still arrived at my math class. I was just a little late. I didn't mean to forget."

Komui inspected Allen carefully. The young male didn't seem to be lying. He wasn't rude or anything like he expected.

"Okay then. My next question is… What was the reason for getting into fights in your old school? It says here you were in quite a few."

"The people at my old school were bastards? What reason do I need? They hit me so I hit back"

"Okay… Well, don't get into fights here." The bell rang. "I'll show you to your next class."

Allen was surprised. _Was that all?_ The principal escorted him to his science class. Komui introduced Allen to Mr. Reever and his assistant, Johnny. When Komui left, Allen sat near the back of the class. He waited for class to start while drawing stick figures in his notebook; He was bad at drawing.

"Hey Allen!"

Allen looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Updates will probably become less often. Homework is the bane of my existence.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Road! You have this class too?"

"Yep."

Allen was relieved to know someone in yet another one of his classes. The more Allen thought about it, the weirder it seemed that he would make so many friends in one day. Was this school just a lot friendlier? He really hoped his last two classes weren't lonely either.

"Are you bad at science too?" Road joked.

"I'm decent at it…" Allen didn't want to ask Allen for help again.

"I saw you at lunch with Lavi and them."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was surprised you had the same lunch as me."

"You should have come over."

"Nah, I didn't want to meet the people you replaced me with." Road said in mock hurt.

"Well, you still have the honor of being my first friend here." Allen smiled at Road.

Even though Road was pretending, Allen didn't like the thought of making anyone feel bad. Road laughed at Allen's attempt to make her feel better. Allen was really a nice boy, even if he didn't remember her. Road was secretly glad that he forgot her. It was a new start for the both of them. She knew it wouldn't last long; it never does.

Mr. Reever went over class procedures and the dangers. Everyone had heard this before but since Allen was new, he figured he might as well remind everyone on lab safety. After the long lecture, Johnny went over to Allen to catch him up with the rest of the class while everyone else worked on homework. Allen wasn't really a man a science and he certainly wasn't some math magician… or mathematician. One could say Allen was an artistic guy. Not in the drawing way, He was crap at drawing. He was, however, a talented pianist and could sing decently.

Soon enough the class was over. Allen was a bit upset about not getting to talk with Road more. Something about her was comforting… familiar? He walked over to wear Road was packing up her notebook. It turned out they both had P.E. next. Road showed Allen to where the gym was. She left to change into her gym clothes and told Allen to go speak with the teacher who was in an office near the locker rooms.

Their gym teacher seemed a bit mean. In fact, he looked a bit psychotic. Allen walked up to the teacher. He tried to get the teacher's attention. The man finally turned around and looked at Allen.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Allen, sir."

"W-wait…" The teacher looked closer at Allen. "You're Allen? When Cross said you were going to be in my class, I expected someone a bit more… manly."

"…"

"By the way you may address me as Mr. Sokaro."

"Yes, Mr. Sokaro."

"I'll get you a uniform and you can join the others in a bit."

As soon as he got a uniform Mr. Sokaro led him to the main floor and called all the other students. He told them today was a free day; everyone was visibly relieved. The gym teacher left the students to their own devices. Some kids played some sports, other chose to sit down. Before Allen could decide what to do, a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Long time no see eh, short stack?"

Allen flinched away from the person behind him. Lavi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Kanda was behind him looking as bored as ever. They agreed to sit at some benches away from the court. Lavi once again put his arm around Allen's shoulder. Allen didn't like being touched. He shied away from Lavi who in turn got closer.

"Stupid rabbit, stop molesting the bean sprout." Allen laughed at Lavi's nickname then pouted at his own.

"I'm not that short. I'm at the perfect height for someone my age."

"So you're 12?"

"Screw you."

"Aw, look at you two getting along!" Lavi earned a smack upside the head.

The three guys talked about random things. They asked each other questions, stupid questions. They all had Art next. This wouldn't go well for Allen; he just knew everyone would make fun of his drawings.

"Psst! You wanna hear a secret?" Lavi whispered in Allen's ear. Kanda raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sure?"

"See that guy over there? He's playing soccer and has weird tattoos under his eyes."

Allen nodded.

"That's Kanda's brother."

"Seriously! They look nothing alike!" Oops. He may have yelled that.

"Is that what you idiots were whispering about?" Kanda glared at them.

"…Maybe."

"Che."

At this point Road walked over with some older guy who looked a lot like her.

"Hi Allen!"

"Hi Road. Who's this?" Allen said cheerfully.

"Oh. This is my uncle, Tyki." Tyki smiled at Allen weirdly.

"Hello."

Tyki took Allen's gloved hand and kissed it. Allen blushed uncontrollably while the older man smirked. _Who the hell does he think he is? _Before he could say anything, Lavi intervened.

"Hey Tyki, go be a perv somewhere else."

Tyki rolled his eyes. "I was just being courteous to our new student."

"Is that what you call it? Seems to me you just ran out of girls to believe in your bullshit."

"Tyki, let's just go." Road urged her uncle.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Bye Allen. See you around."

"Bye." Allen waved to Road. Lavi glared at her; Allen punched him.

"What was that for? I was defending you!" Lavi snapped.

"I appreciate your help but please don't be rude to my friend." Allen gestured towards Road.

"Whatever."

Allen now felt regret. He didn't want Lavi to be mad at him. He turned to Kanda who didn't help much, just told him not to worry about it. The bell rang and they all got up. Allen followed slightly behind Lavi and Kanda to their art class. Kanda called them both idiots. Lavi continued ignoring Allen. _What did I do wrong?_

"Look I'm going to go inside and you guys can work out your lover's spat. You have three minutes. I'll stall Tiedoll." Kanda was helping?

Allen and Lavi were now alone in the hall. The silence was awkward and heavy. Allen stared at Lavi. _What am I supposed to do? _Lavi glanced at Allen who turned away shyly. They were getting nowhere. Lavi started to walk towards the door. Allen grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?" Lavi was so cold…

"I'm sorry."

"I said whatever."

"Why are you ignoring me then?"

"It's nothing. Leave me alone."

Allen latched onto Lavi, burying his head into Lavi's chest. Lavi stood there frozen. Allen wasn't usually so… touchy, not that Lavi was complaining. It was… nice. Lavi hugged Allen back. _Why was I being so stupid?_ Allen looked up at Lavi.

"Can we still be friends?"

Lavi smiled. "Of course, short stack. You're too cute for me to stay mad at."

Allen laughed trying not to blush at Lavi's words but failing. They stayed like that for a while, eventually letting go awkwardly. They walked inside the class to a table where Kanda was at by himself. Tiedoll, who Allen learned was Kanda's adoptive father, was making the class draw flowers. Allen's flowers came out looking like deformed potatoes. Lavi teased him and Kanda was reassured that they were friends again.

Kanda looked over at Allen who was laughing. He remembered the boy he knew all those years ago and couldn't believe they were the same person. _Was his name always Allen? _Kanda could have sworn he had a different name back then. He decided to ignore this. Why interrupt the two idiots' fun?

* * *

**Yes Kanda, don't interrupt. **

**Hope this was decent enough Laven. Things haven't started to get serious yet so it might seem a bit slow at the moment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nyeh. **

**Disclaimer: Nyehhhh.**

* * *

Their teacher, Mr. Tiedoll, was extremely kind and patient. He doted on Kanda often much to Kanda's displeasure. Lavi teased Kanda and Kanda threatened to kill him a few times. Kanda's flowers weren't professional but they were still better than Allen's. Lavi's drawing was at least distinguishable. Allen looked around the class at the other students and saw a lot of talented people.

Lavi could see that Allen was embarrassed. He looked over at Allen's drawing and tried to figure out which parts of the flowers were which. After focusing as hard as he could, he realized there was no way in hell he could tell Allen his drawing wasn't that bad.

At that moment Daisya decided to comment.

"Why did you draw some deformed potatoes?"

Allen let out a defeated sound and laid his head on the table. Lavi glared at Daisya. Tiedoll walked over to their table.

"Daisya, it's rude to make fun of other's work. I'm sure Allen tried his best." He laid a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"I was just being honest."

After a bit of pep talk, Tiedoll encouraged Allen to try drawing something simpler. Daisya asked what was simpler than some flowers. Kanda smacked him upside the head. Before they could get into an argument, some older guy walked over to them and calmed them down. Lavi told Allen his name was Marie, another one of Kanda's siblings.

Marie seemed to be the voice of reason among the strange family. Allen laughed at them as Kanda continued to glare at Daisya. Sometimes he wished he had siblings.

"So Allen, is there anything you can actually do?" Everyone glared at Daisya this time. "I mean… are you like some math geek?" This did not help much.

"I suck at math…" Allen said embarrassedly.

There was an awkward silence as no one could figure out how to cheer up Allen. Tiedoll went to go help the other students. Marie went back to his seat and took Daisya with him. Lavi didn't want Allen to be sad.

"…You're good at eating."

"…Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The two boys started laughing.

Kanda thought back to the house from so many years ago. The lady in charge was cruel. He couldn't remember her name but remembered calling her a witch. There was a boy with reddish brown hair. He was mean to the other children; he was alone. Kanda didn't like this boy who turned everyone away. How could these two boys be the same person? _What was his name? I could have sworn his name was different. _If Allen hadn't made it clear he was that kid he wouldn't have guessed.

The bell finally rang; Lavi and Allen said goodbye to Kanda who stayed with Tiedoll.

Lavi offered Allen a ride home. After thinking it over a few seconds, Allen picked Lavi over calling Anita and having to wait a long time.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to… hang out?"

"Sorry I can't" Allen had a dejected expression on his face. "Don't get me wrong! I'd totally hang out with you. It's just my grandpa wants me to meet one of his friends. We're going to their house for dinner and he wants me to have a good impression or something. His friends are usually boring stuck up geniuses."

"Oh. It's okay I understand."

"We can hang out tomorrow though." He looked over at Allen.

"Sure." He smiled at Lavi. For some reason, he enjoyed Lavi's company.

The car ride was slightly terrifying considering Lavi wasn't the most careful driver. _Reckless bastard. _Allen was somewhat used to it due to Anita's occasional being late and Cross' carelessness.

"You know, usually people scream at me to slow down when I drive."

"Eh, I'm used to it."

Lavi laughed. "Bye Allen. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Allen walked inside his house to see Cross sitting in the living room.

"Hello Master…"

"How was school?"

"Are you actually asking that?"

"Isn't that the fatherly thing to do?"

"…since when do you act… fatherly?"

"Since today, I need you to clean the house."

"I have homework."

"No you don't."

"How do you-"

"I made sure all your teachers were lenient for your first day."

"…May I ask why we need the house clean today?"

"No, are you going to clean?"

"Yes Master."

"Don't call me Master today."

"Okay?"

After the weird conversation, Allen started cleaning. _Why was Cross being weird?_ He finally finished cleaning when Cross told him to go get changed into the clothes on his bed. There were some nice looking clothes. He put on the dress shirt, pants, and gray vest. He walked downstairs. Anita was cooking dinner with her sister, Mahoja. Mahoja lived with them and always helped out around the house.

"Aw! Allen, you look adorable!"

"Thanks Anita…"

Mahoja ruffled his hair.

Anita was wearing one of her more fancy dresses. She looked as elegant as a queen. Allen realized what was going on?

"Are we having guests over?"

"Yes."

Allen didn't like having guests over. Cross and Anita always acted weird and forced Allen to act like family. Unfortunately they often had inspectors and strange people checking up on Allen. It had been a while since the last visit. Cross came down the stairs in his usual fancy attire. He was sober today. This usually meant he had to have a serious talk with someone, usually not a good thing.

Allen helped Mahoja and Anita set up the table for seven people. They had a pretty large dining table even though it was usually only the four of them. There was a knock at the door.

"Go open it Allen."

"Yes Master."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry…"

Allen walked over to the door. Anita joined him to properly greet the guest and quickly fixed Allen's hair. Allen glared at Anita and she laughed at him and opened the door.

"Welcome." Anita said politely.

At the door stood Allen's history teacher and Lavi, Anita welcomed them in and showed them to the dining room table. Lavi stared at Allen the whole time. Lavi was also in formal attire. Cross was already seated at the table waiting for everyone. Anita sat next to him and Allen chose to sit next to Lavi even though he was being weird.

"So… what a nice surprise, eh?" Lavi whispered to Allen while the adults were talking. Allen snickered.

"Mas- Sir, who's the seventh guest?"

Cross raised an eyebrow then wanted to face palm. The idiot apprentice couldn't call him father or dad or _something like that_?

"You'll see." Knock Knock. "Speak of the devil. Allen, would you like to get that?"

"…Yes, sir."

Allen opened the door to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He was surprised to say the least.

"You?"

"It's Ms. Cecil to you."

The tall woman looked down at him, inspecting him. He led her over to where everyone else was eating.

"Oh! Ms. Cecil it's been a while we weren't expecting you." Anita welcomed her. _Bullshit._

"Is that why there's an extra plate?"

"We were expecting someone else but they canceled." Cross assured her. She pretended to believe them.

"I came to check on Allen. Today was his first day of school since the incident."

Bookman and Lavi looked over at Allen.

"Let's not talk about that. We have guests over."

Ms. Cecil glared at them. Allen could tell tonight would be weird.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to my dear grandchild ^~^**

* * *

~A few hours earlier~

Lavi was looking through his clothes to find something formal to wear; Bookman said to wear something other than his usual clothing. Lavi had tried asking who they were going to have dinner with. Bookman ignored his questions and just said it was someone important.

Before leaving, Bookman had told Lavi to be on his best behavior. Lavi started to get really curious. _I could have been hanging out with my little buddy today. This better be good._

"The family we're visiting is a bit… strange."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of things I can't tell you on such short notice. I just need you to listen to everything that happens. Pay Attention to everything. I need you to get along with this boy. You may learn some bad things about him but I need you to help make a good impression of him."

"You're not making much sense, old man."

"Just do as I say."

It was soon time to leave. As they drove, Lavi couldn't help but notice the familiar neighborhood. His assumptions were confirmed as they parked in front of Allen's house. They were having dinner at Allen's house. A part of Lavi was happy he'd get to see Allen, but as he let it sink in, Bookman's serious tone and odd instructions made him uneasy.

"What does Allen have to do with this?"

"How do you know Allen lives here?"

"…I drove him home after school."

Bookman knocked on the door. They heard a small laugh before a beautiful woman opened the door. She welcomed them in and had them sit down.

Lavi couldn't stop staring at Allen. He was dressed nicely; it looked good on him. When Allen sat next to Lavi, Bookman started to talk with Cross and Anita. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lavi had made Allen laugh. This was a good sign.

Allen pointed out the seventh seat and soon enough everything had happened quickly. Ms. Cecil was now seated with them, scrutinizing everyone. Cross had anticipated her visit and had asked Bookman to come over. They wanted to avoid the discussion over Allen's problem. Sadly, it seemed she was not going to let this go so easily.

Ms. Cecil asked questions while Allen gave vague answers. She treated him like some mentally unstable child. Things had been difficult between Allen and Ms. Cecil. Allen had been a rude child. He had been in many homes and seen horrible things. Ms. Cecil had given up on his case but was forced to deal with Allen. She despised Allen who had made her life miserable. No one had given Allen a chance to feel human, always leaving him alone. He hated Ms. Cecil the most; she treated him like a monster.

"Did you make any friends today? "

This would seem like a normal question had it been asked by anyone else at that moment. Her intent had always been to find something wrong in their family. Cross had barely managed to take Allen in. At first Allen was hard to care for. He was highly traumatized. Ms. Cecil wanted Allen in a mental institution. She had tried countless times to get Allen to agree to meet with a therapist. All she really wanted was information, information that Allen himself hardly remembered. Cross would not have that.

"Yeah, I made friends." Allen's gaze became distant. He didn't like being reminded of the past.

Lavi instantly felt something ache. He didn't like it when Allen was sad. How did such a simple question make Allen so depressed? Who was this lady?

"That's good… I guess. I'm assuming no one knows what a monster you really are?" There was spite in Ms. Cecil's voice.

"Allen is a good boy. He's obedient and polite and I'm sick of all your twisted words..." Anita defended Allen with all the protectiveness of a mother.

"Was he so obedient and polite when he-"

"Shut up!" Everyone looked over at Lavi. "I don't care what you say. I think Allen is great. Even if I've only know him for a day, I think he's an amazing person. I don't want some bitch like you making him sad." Allen looked at Lavi. He didn't know what to think of Lavi's words.

"But don't you see? He shouldn't be alive. All he's ever done is cause pain for everyone around him!"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit." _ How dare she say such horrible things about Allen? _

"I think you've said enough, Ms. Cecil. You should leave." Cross didn't want Allen to have a mental breakdown.

Cross led the angry woman to the door. Shouting could be heard and Anita went to help Cross. Eventually Ms. Cecil left, but not without threatening to take Allen. Anita sighed; she wondered how long they could keep this family together. Not only did she want to help out Cross and Allen, but she had grown fond of their make-believe family.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in awkward silence. Allen barely touched his food. Lavi looked at Allen and couldn't help wanting to cheer him up.

"Are you okay?"

Allen shrugged.

Bookman told Lavi to take Allen to the living room while the adults talked. The two boys sat on the couch. Lavi was really worried about Allen, but he couldn't do anything.

They sat in awkward silence for a long time until Bookman said it was time to go. Lavi gave one last look to Allen who looked away from him. Bookman didn't talk about the dinner on their way home. Lavi changed into some boxers and went to bed. Hopefully, Allen would cheer up by tomorrow.

* * *

Allen lied in bed thinking about the dinner. Lavi had defended him even though Ms. Cecil had said the truth. In return, Allen ignored Lavi throughout the rest of the dinner. He really wanted to make up for it. While thinking of ways to apologize, Allen drifted into sleep.

"_****, you have to understand. You will no longer be living with this family. I'm sorry but we'll have to move you to another family. Don't worry I'm sure you'll get along with them."_

_Allen was four years old but he was still surprisingly smart for his age. He had lived with these people for a few months and was finally starting to feel part of this family. This was the first time he had to change foster homes. _

"_Are you taking me back to the bad place?"_

"_No, ****. You're going to a new family. It will be fun." _

"_But I want to stay here." The brown haired boy was on the verge of tears._

"_Don't cry, ****. You'll have more time with the next family."_

_That's what she always said._

_A ten year old Allen stood in front of the weary woman who was in charge of him._

"_Why is it always you ****?"_

"_It's not my fault." Allen said coolly._

"_You always get involved in fights and all sorts of trouble! You know how hard it is to be in charge of you? I shouldn't have to keep dealing with the police because of you."_

"_Well maybe if you were better at your job I wouldn't get into such shit."_

_Ms. Cecil slapped him._

"_If you weren't such a monster I'd have less problems with you. No wonder your parents didn't want you. I should have let you rot in that orphanage."_

_Allen looked shocked. "…Well if you don't want me, I'm leaving." _

_ Allen turned around and ran. His attempt to run away as the people in the building grabbed him and took him to his room. The door was looked, but not before Ms. Cecil had given him some words to think about._

"… _to let you get away, ****. Unfortunately, … something from you. As much as I hate you, …. know who you really are. Why would the Noah …. you?"_

_Noah? ****? What had she said to him?_

"_I'd be more than happy to let you get away, Red. Unfortunately, we need something from you. As much as I hate you, we still need to know who you really are. Why would the Noah want a boy like you, a monster?"_

_Red._

"Allen wake up! Time for school."

Allen woke up from his dream. It had been so long since he had remembered about his past. Anita noticed something was off about Allen.

"Allen, are you okay?"

"… Can I stay in today?"

* * *

Allen didn't go to school that day. Lavi was extremely worried. School should be going the same as it did before Allen came into his life… Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? He only knew Allen for one day. Little did he know, today would not be an ordinary day; he'd learn a lot about Allen by the time school was over.

* * *

**I will try to make sense later on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longest chapter I've done so far and i'm not even sure if it's long enough .~. hopefully it is**

**I really meant to update sooner but oh well... sorry**

**Disclaimer:I'll never own D. Gray Man and i'm not sad about it... i think ;-;**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Lavi woke up at the usual hour to get ready for school. He got ready and was about to leave on his way when he realized his keys were missing. Normally, they'd be next to his phone on his nightstand. Bookman had already left early to school. As a teacher, he always had planning to do or a meeting in the mornings. Lavi searched frantically through his room. It wasn't until he searched on his nightstand again that found his keys and finally left. Lavi was a smart guy, or at least that's what he likes to think. He didn't usually overlook things; he hardly ever had to double check places.

Something about today was off. Maybe it was the fact that everything had been so weird the day before, Lavi didn't care what the reason was. He liked knowing where everything was. He arrived at the school a few minutes later than usual.

Lenalee and Kanda were standing in their usual meet-up spot. They always hung around this tree that was near their first class. There was nothing special about it; it was just convenient but it was still their tree. After, explaining his frustrating morning, Lavi sat down on the grass.

"So how was that dinner yesterday?" Lenalee was the first to ask.

They knew how chaotic grandpa's dinners could be. Lavi always complained about the people they had to meet because of Bookman's other job. In reality, no one knew Bookman's other job and no one cared to ask. They knew Lavi wouldn't tell them anyways; there were a lot of things Lavi wasn't allowed to say.

Luckily, Lenalee and Kanda didn't mind. They had secrets of their own and maybe that's what their friendship was. They knew where they shouldn't pry and they were comfortable not knowing.

"Well, you won't believe this. Yesterday, I had dinner at Allen's house."

"Oh?"

"So you know now?" Lenalee looked over at Kanda.

"What do you mean?" _How does Kanda know about the fights?_

"Well, it's obvious that there's something wrong about that bean sprout."

"But Allen's such a nice boy. It's hard to believe he'd beat anyone up!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lavi was confused. "I think you both know something I don't."

The two other teens looked away from Lavi. How would they explain that they knew more about Allen than Lavi? Lavi already thought he was the closest to Allen, which was true, even though he didn't really know much about the mysterious transfer student.

"Well, we might as well say it. Allen is not who you think he is." Kanda decided he might as well clear things.

"Wait, we don't know that! All we know is what we've read from his record." Lenalee didn't want to go against heir new friend. "So what if he has a history of fights?"

"That's all _you _know about Allen! Besides, I haven't even read his record. I happen to know him from before I was adopted by Tiedoll and as you all know, that was a terrible time for me. Now imagine how it was for Allen who was younger."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It had not registered that Allen and Kanda were somehow connected. Lavi felt stupid for not noticing this important detail sooner.

"Wait, so you're saying Allen grew up in that house with you?"

The bell rang and Kanda chose to ignore his question. He had said enough. Luckily their first class was science, and their teacher wouldn't have any talking. Lavi thought about Allen. He remembered the first time Kanda opened up to him about his past.

* * *

_It was two years ago. Lavi had decided to go over to Kanda's house. It was a boring day and he had nothing better to do than to annoy Kanda. When he got to Kanda's house Tiedoll had let him in happily. He was overjoyed that Kanda was making friends._

_Kanda practically kicked him out. Lavi confronted him at school the next day._

"_What was all that about yesterday?"_

"_Shut up, you idiot rabbit. Lenalee will be here soon and I don't want to talk about it."_

"_But Yuu-"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_ Lavi didn't understand why Kanda was always so mean. When Lenalee came, Lavi didn't talk to Kanda. Lenalee tried her best to make the two boys speak to each other. By lunch time, Lenalee got fed up with their childish behavior and went to visit her brother. _

"_What's with you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You act like your life is horrible. Tiedoll dotes on you all the time. Your brothers aren't that bad; hell, I wish I had siblings. Seems to me like you're the only dysfunctional one in the family."_

"_You dare say that shit? You don't know me. You don't know how my life was! I was a kid back then, she didn't have to do that to us. I was one of the lucky ones. At least I got out alive… All the others… they-"_

_ Kanda stopped talking, moving, breathing. It was too late; the memories were flooding in. He couldn't stop screaming…_

* * *

Lavi remembered having to call for help. Kanda went home early. Lavi remembered Lenalee in tears asking what had happened to Kanda. Lavi didn't know.

A few weeks later, Kanda told Lavi about his life. The first few years of his life were uneventful. Then he turned 6; his family was in an accident and he was suddenly living with a strange woman and a few other children. The woman was cruel. Lavi still remembered the hatred in Kanda's eyes when he talked about her.

* * *

"_She was a sick woman. She was sick in the head. She hurt everyone. There were a lot of us that lived with her. She killed most of them. She had been conducting human experiments on the children. I don't know if they ever caught her. There was one kid I remember, he was rude and pushed everyone away. She was always especially interested in him. His name was... I can't remember. Sometimes I wonder if he ever got away. He was younger than me at the time. I met him once afterwards… he changed… a lot."_

* * *

Could that boy have been…? Lavi tried not to think about it. Sitting in his science class, he looked over at Kanda who was openly ignoring him. He turned to Lenalee who had a concerned look on her face.

Before he knew it, his first class was over and Kanda left without him. Lavi walked to his next class: history. Halfway through, he realized Allen wasn't coming to school. It was lonely without the white-haired boy. Despite only knowing Allen for a day, he felt as if he knew Allen much longer. Lavi absentmindedly looked at Bookman writing on the wall. None of the words reached him.

Devit walked over to Lavi and poked him. Jasdero looked at Devit in amusement. Jasdero and Devit were twins and were constantly referred to as Jasdebi. They had been watching Allen and Lavi the day before.

"Where's your cute friend?"

Lavi looked up abruptly. The mention of Allen had pulled him from his daze. Devit smiled down at him. They were supposed to be working on some worksheet Bookman had passed out.

"What?"

"I asked about your friend. What was his name again?"

"It's Allen." Lavi glared at Devit.

"Defensive, are we?"

"Shut up."

Lavi didn't like the twins. He always found them annoying but for some reason their attitude irked them today more than usual. He chose to ignore them. Devit kept poking him.

Before Lavi could punch Devit in the face, the bell rang once again. It seemed that all his classes were passing by quickly without him noticing.

English was boring without Allen even though Lenalee tried to cheer him up. He barely noticed lunch go by. That is, until Tyki ruined his mood.

"Where's your friend?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Well you see, my little Road is worried about her new friend."

"Well she can ask me if she's so worried."

"What difference does it make who asks? I bet you don't even know. It's not like you two are really friends."

Before Lavi could stop himself, he punched Tyki in the face. Luckily, there was no one around to see. Tyki smirked.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up."

Tyki considered beating up Lavi. As much as he wanted to, he'd wait until after he got a bit closer to Allen. Despite what he said, he knew Allen and Lavi had already gotten considerably close. It was plain to see.

"I'll be taking my leave now."

Lavi was surprised; he had expected to get in a fight with Tyki. Instead, the older male was walking away. Lavi went back to Kanda and Lenalee who were waiting for him. They looked at him expectantly.

"Are you alright, Lavi?" Lenalee was worried about him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem off today. Is this about Allen? What happened yesterday?"

"Not much…" Lavi trailed off thinking about Allen again.

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, Lenalee let Lavi be. Soon they were off to their next class. Lavi was alone in his next class. He liked his math class but couldn't pay attention. Tyki's presence in the room pissed him off. His teacher, Ms. Nine, had noticed Lavi staring off into space. She made him do a problem on the board, which Lavi did with ease. Lavi just wanted to get out of school. Eventually his last two classes went by with little to no questioning from Kanda and a few urges to kill Tyki.

"What should I do now?"

Lavi sat in his car. He didn't feel like going home. He thought for a moment before having a brilliant idea. He turned his car on and made his way to Allen's house. He debated for a few seconds whether or not to knock once he was at Allen's door. He might as well.

Anita opened the door again with a familiar welcome. She led Lavi inside to the living room and called Allen.

"Aw, where you worried about my little Allen? He wasn't feeling well this morning."

Lavi wasn't sure what to say, but Allen walked in at that moment and he didn't have to. Said boy was wearing a hoodie, this wasn't particularly strange but you'd think Allen would be more casual around his house. That's when Lavi noticed the gloves. They seemed to always be there.

"What are you doing here?" Allen didn't seem very pleased to see Lavi.

"Allen~ Didn't you miss me?"

"Why would I?" Allen laughed at Lavi's mock-hurt reaction.

"How cruel, I thought we had something."

"I never agreed to this."

"Too bad."

Allen found himself enjoying Lavi's company. He usually didn't like being around other people but Lavi made him laugh and feel genuinely happy. Even though they only knew each other for a day.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know… I didn't really think this through." Lavi thought of things Allen would like. "How about we… go eat somewhere."

"Lavi, you really think I'm going to turn down food?" Lavi laughed.

"Alright then, food it is."

"Anita! I'm going out!"

"Don't stay out too late and don't do drugs."

"No promises."

And with that, the two oddballs left to the nearest diner. Allen proceeded to order enough food to feed a small army. Lavi teased him about it and they acted as if they'd know each other their whole lives. Lavi decided he wasn't about to let Allen go any time soon. He was sure they'd become best friends.

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

"…I didn't feel well."

"I don't believe you."

"Nuh-uh. I really didn't feel well."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I didn't get sleep well? You ask too much questions." Allen glared at Lavi.

"Sorry. I was just worried." Lavi raised his hands defensively.

Allen felt his face go a bit red. "Why would you be worried over me?"

"I don't know. I just am." Lavi noticed Allen's face go slightly red. It was cute.

"We should hang out more often."

"Yeah…"

And so they did. Over the next few weeks Allen and Lavi spent a lot of time together. Allen was getting used to life at his new school with all of his friends. He had spent Thanksgiving and New Years with his group of friends. Lavi had come over on Christmas for Allen's birthday. Everything seemed perfect and Lavi had even forgotten about his questions.

Lenalee constantly teased them about being cute together. (Secretly Lenalee was rooting for them.) Kanda and Allen bickered constantly but got along. Allen and Road hung out at school often as well. Tyki rarely ever bothered Allen. Yes, Lavi forgot about his questions. That is, until he got a phone call in the middle of the night from a frantic Allen.

"Lavi?"

"Allen, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"L-lavi… I need your help."

"Are you… crying?"

* * *

**Shout out to Sochiru(my sister) for watching Death Note ;-; Me so proud of you. Thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited :3 you people make me smile and to all the people who reviewed, extra thank you. You guys are my motivation. ~end of cheesy author's note~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: FANfiction. I'm just a fan.**

**Hope the cliffhanger from last chapter wasn't too horribly done.**

* * *

There was definitely something wrong. Knowing Allen for three months already, Lavi had never seen Allen cry or show much sadness. If something bothered Allen, he would detach himself from the situation completely. Lavi had witnessed this a few times; usually Lavi would tell him it wasn't good to bottle up his feelings and Allen would eventually snap out of it.

Lavi hated to admit that despite all their time together, he hardly knew Allen. Lavi remembered all the times someone had asked him about Allen and he couldn't answer.

"_What's Allen's favorite color?"_

"_Eh… I don't know."_

"_I thought you guys were best friends!"_

"_I never asked him for his favorite color that's weird."_

"_It's the first thing you ask a friend!"_

At first Lavi thought Lenalee was just being overdramatic but as time went on anyone who was curious about Allen went straight to Lavi. This included a few admirers and people who thought Allen was strange.

"_Do you know if Allen likes anyone?"_

"_Where's he from?"_

"_What school did he used to go to?"_

"_Why does he wear gloves all the time?"_

_And so on…_

Many of these questions had once been his own. Lavi shook his head; he had to focus on what was going on.

"Allen, are you… crying?"

"…No."

"Sounds like it."

"Okay maybe."

"Allen, are you okay?"

"No. I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure… Where are you?"

Allen told him the address as Lavi grabbed his keys and snuck to the front door only to be stopped on his way downstairs by Bookman.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Bookman. I need to help a friend."

"Lavi, you know I don't want you getting involved with those kinds of things."

"No it's not like that. It's Allen."

"I see…"

"Can I go?"

"Alright, but be careful."

Lavi made his way out the door and left. The address he was going to was in the run down and dangerous part of town. There was no time to wonder why Allen would be in such a place where only criminals and drug addicts were known to roam. Bookman knew exactly what Lavi was getting into. Maybe he should have stopped Lavi but he knew it would only make things worse.

"Don't take another child away from me."

* * *

Lavi was almost to the place they decided to meet up. Soon he was in front of a small diner. Lavi parked and walked into the diner casually. At such a late hour Allen was the only one there besides a few staff that seemed to be idly minding their own business in the backroom. Lavi sat next to Allen and hugged the poor boy.

Allen looked paler than usual. It was easy to tell he had been crying and he was shivering slightly. _What happened to you?_

"Allen-"

"Can you just stay like this a bit longer?"

"Okay…"

They sat like that for a while. Lavi hugged Allen tighter; he hated seeing Allen sad. Allen eventually managed to recompose himself. He looked up at Lavi wondering what he should say. Lavi waited for Allen to say something about the situation but they appeared to be getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's so late and I made you come all the way here."

"I don't mind as long as it's for you."

"Don't say those kinds of things."

"Why not?"

"It's weird."

Lavi laughed at Allen. Lavi noticed Allen didn't like receiving compliments and when he did he didn't take them well.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I guess."

"What happened?"

"I was… playing cards with a friend and…"

"Yeah?"

"There was a fight and there was guns and we got separated and I don't know what happened to her and she might be hurt or worse and-"

"Stop. It's okay, Allen. I want you to calm down and think. Do you have her number?"

"No."

"You have no way of contacting her?"

"Not really…"

"Where were you playing cards?"

"…Do I have to say?"

"Yes you do."

"I was at a pub playing cards."

"Why? Out of all places to be playing cards you-"

"I needed to make money!"

"So you play cards in the most dangerous part of town with some girl who's your 'friend' but you can't contact her in any way?"

Lavi could tell he had hurt Allen. He pulled Allen closer to him and started apologizing. The staff had heard some yelling and had walked in on the two boys who looked a bit too close to be friends with the way Lavi was holding Allen. Lavi looked up as two girls and a guy in uniform were staring at him. One of the girls was secretly fangirling.

"Sorry, my friend's just going through something right now. If you want us to leave-" The fangirling waitress looked a bit disappointed as Lavi called Allen his friend.

"No, it's okay! It's not like we have anything to do so…"

Awkward silence…

The staff returned to the back room.

"I'm really sorry, Allen."

"It's okay…"

"No it's not. Tell me where you were playing cards."

After a bit of coercing, Lavi got Allen to tell him where the pub was and they exited the diner. Allen asked where they were going but Lavi wouldn't answer and soon they reached the pub. Allen didn't want to go in so Lavi said he could stay in the car. Allen ended up going with Lavi, not wanting him to go alone.

Allen usually came here alone to get money for Cross' debts. Cross had always made him do chores to get money however, Cross' chores were horrible to endure so eventually Allen had found a better way to earn money: poker.

The inside of this place was deserted and in shambles. It was a small place where Allen could come and not be shut out from because of his age. In fact, the men here welcomed him. They always thought it's be easy to beat a kid. Allen was different. The bartender recognized Allen and smiled at him.

"Did you forget something, R-"

"I-I wanted to know what happened to my friend."

"Oh her? She got out okay. It seemed she was more concerned about you than herself. She went home and told me to give you this if you came back."

The bartender handed Allen a note. Allen looked at it for a while before putting it in his pocket. Lavi glanced at the paper; it was a number. Lavi felt weird for some reason. There was something else written on the paper but Lavi didn't get the chance to see. Allen seemed to be in a much better mood. They said goodbye and gave thanks to the bartender.

Back in Lavi's car, Allen was a bit strange. Lavi kept looking at Allen out of the corner of his eyes. Why was it so hard for them to talk sometimes?

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Allen looked nervous. "Actually… I was wondering if I could stay at your house overnight. I kinda told Cross I was staying at a friend's house and I don't want to show up at this hour and have to explain what happened. Besides, we don't have school tomorrow so I don't need anything." Allen gave him a pleading look.

"Well… I guess it'd be okay with Bookman."

Allen leaned over the seat and hugged Lavi. "Thanks, Lavi!"

* * *

At Lavi's house, they walked in as quietly as they could but that wasn't enough to go undetected. The old panda had been waiting for them.

"I see you brought Allen back here."

"Bookman, I had to."

"You do realize I'll have to tell Cross tomorrow."

"Bookman please-"

"Say what you will, but I have to notify Cross. He is Allen's legal guardian and it can't be avoided. Do you understand?"

The two teens reluctantly nodded. Bookman told them to go to sleep and went to his own bedroom. Lavi led Allen to his bedroom which was a bit messy but Allen didn't seem to mind that much. Lavi gave Allen some of his clothes, a long sleeved shirt and some shorts.

A part of Lavi was nervous about sharing a bed with Allen. He didn't know why it was just weird for some reason. Lavi liked to sleep in just his boxers. Hopefully, Allen wouldn't think he was a perv or anything. The two got under the covers and awkwardly lied. It was uncomfortable.

"So… that girl, is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Well it doesn't seem like you would cry over just some girl."

"She's not just some girl."

"So you like her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"It's a legit question."

"Lavi, I don't like girls. I thought you knew that."

"…oh."

"…"

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Perhaps."

The two boys laughed. Lavi really was clueless, not that Allen minded. Lavi was always so nice to him. Allen had never had any close friends before. He didn't get close to people because he knew he would leave. Allen felt like he wasn't leaving any time soon and he was happy for once. There was one thing he wanted more than anything; he wanted to tell Lavi everything. He wanted Lavi to know about his past and the bad things he had done over the years.

Allen realized he like Lavi.

Of course they were friends and he enjoyed the red-head's company but he found himself wanting to be around Lavi a lot more. He couldn't stop thinking about Lavi. Lavi was the first person that came to mind when he needed help. This could be problematic.

Allen shook his head and tried not to think about those things.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lavi got closer to Allen and hugged him. Lavi realized maybe he hugged Allen too much for it to be normal but he didn't care. Allen's face got warm and he couldn't help the thoughts of liking Lavi. It wasn't his fault the idiot rabbit was so affectionate. Allen fell asleep quickly; his last thoughts were of the older boy holding him.

It was enough to stop the nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, Bookman walked in on a rather compromising position. Without saying a word, he walked out of the room and forced himself to pretend nothing happened. A few hours later, they finally woke up and went downstairs to eat. There was a note on the fridge from Bookman; he had gone out and would be back in the afternoon. Cross was coming over for dinner. Not the best news to start the morning with…

Lavi ate some cereal and let Allen help himself to whatever he wanted in the fridge, which may not have been the best choice since Allen was now consuming enough food to last them a week. Lavi wasn't sure what to do now. He was pretty sure Bookman didn't want them going out in case something happened. Lavi decided the best thing to do was watch TV. Allen washed his clothes.

Allen was still wearing Lavi's clothes while his clothes were drying. Lavi couldn't help but think Allen looked adorable. Lavi stopped himself from thinking any further about that. Allen was his friend and surely, he wouldn't like Lavi that way. Sure, he found out Allen was gay, but what were the chances that Allen would like him?

The day went by quickly. Bookman came back and made the two teens help him prepare dinner after Allen finally changed into his usual clothes. Lavi seemed to be a pro at making food. Allen wasn't really sure what to do. He usually didn't help make food; he just ate it. Lavi laughed at Allen's cluelessness. They made sure to make enough food for fifteen people even though only five people were going to be eating. Mahoja would be staying home to take care of the house. Allen complained that they were exaggerating how much he ate but didn't tell them not to make so much food. After all, why complain about free food?

Hopefully this dinner would go well.

Considering last night's events, it probably wouldn't.

* * *

**Hello~**

******This next chapter was a weird one to write for me. What do I know about romance besides what I've learned from movies? Not much.**

**How long till our dynamic duo gets together? Who knows? Not me... Tune in next week for a possibly hectic dinner. I promise there'll be no surprise guests that kill the mood.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating last week. ;-; Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. The disclaimer goes without saying. **

* * *

The dinner had been awkward to say the least. Cross questioned Allen a lot which was predictable. Anita was frantically making sure Allen was alright. Allen had been vague in his answers, frustrating Cross.

By the end of the dinner they had learned nothing about Allen's little escapade. After dinner was finally over and Cross and Anita had left along with Allen, Lavi sat on the couch thinking things over. He thought about Allen and his weird crush thing he had going on. He wasn't sure what to call it. After all, it wasn't often he thought about guys that way. He decided to text Allen.

"_Are you okay?"_

Cross had seemed a bit annoyed at Allen. Lavi hoped Allen wouldn't get in too much trouble but it seemed unlikely they'd let him off easily.

"_Yeah. Why? :p"_

"_Well, I kinda thought Cross would have slaughtered you."_

"_Eh he was kinda mad I guess…"_

"_You guess? He looked like he was about to kill a bitch when he left!"_

"_Oh yeah… he wasn't mad at _me"

"_Seriously?"_

Lavi didn't understand how Cross looked ready to stab Allen with a fork and was apparently 'not mad at Allen.' Cross had spent all afternoon trying to get Allen to say something other than "I don't know." Or "I don't want to talk about it."

"_I have to go. Goodnight!"_

"_Goodnight…"_

A few days later and the issue had been forgotten. Lavi knew he'd have to face all these questions one day but for now he had bigger problems to take care of. Valentine's Day was coming up. Usually, Lavi always had a girlfriend or some admirers. He never had to worry about anything; he'd buy whatever chocolates or flowers were on sale and never had a problem.

He couldn't focus on any girls for some reason. Many of his classmates had tried to ask him to be their valentine but Lavi had rejected them all. His mind kept wandering to Allen. He'd find himself in some classes staring at Allen. _Would he mind if I asked him to be my valentine?_

As far as Lavi knew, Allen wasn't seeing anyone. He hoped not or else the plan that was somewhat forming in his mind would be demolished. A few minutes later and he'd come up with a plan, a plan that would be put into action Monday! _But that's tomorrow… what if it fails? Damn it! Why don't I know these things about Allen?_

Lavi gave up for the day and decided he would execute his plan no matter what it takes. He would get Allen to like him within a week.

* * *

Day 1: February 10, 2014 Monday

Phase 1: Is Allen single?

"Lenalee?"

"What's up, Lavi?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What... is it?"

"Can you find something out for me?"

Lenalee had gone through this countless times. Usually it was something stupid like, "What's that hot chick's name?" Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"What do you want this time?"

"Gosh Lena, you don't have to say it that way."

"Whatever Lavi, just ask what you wanted to."

Lavi was already getting sidetracked and it was the first day. Lavi face palmed mentally and decided to ask the question before getting even more sidetracked. They were in first period and soon he'd be in history with Allen.

"Do you know if Allen's seeing anyone?"

"Eh?"

Lenalee had not expected that but inside she was fangirling. Nearby Kanda was looking at the two with disinterest. Kanda had seen it coming from a million light-years away.

"I asked if-"

"No! No, I heard you but… why do you want to know?" Lavi sweat dropped. He had expected this question but hadn't thought it out.

"I'm… uh, asking for a friend." Lenalee pouted.

"Che." Kanda couldn't help but intervene. Maybe he wasn't so uninterested. "I call bullshit."

"Okay, so maybe I'm planning something! Was it that obvious?"

"Definitely!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Lenalee and Kanda answered simultaneously.

"Are you guys gonna help me?" Lavi asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Whatever."

Lenalee discreetly took out her phone hoping the science teacher wouldn't spot her. She sent a quick text to their little buddy.

"_Wat are u doing for Valentine's Day? C:"_

"_Nothing… why?"_

"_Just wondering. U don't talk about ur love life much :p"_

"_What love life? :p"_

"_Aw, ur adorable! :3 How do u not have anyone?"_

"_Well, I kinda like someone…"_

"_Oh my gosh! Who?"_

"_You don't need to know…"_

"_C'mon, we're friends! U can tell me."_

"_No… I can't /.\"_

"_Okay, I'll talk to u later."_

"_I'm not gonna tell you!"_

"_Don't worry. xD I won't harass u any further."_

Lenalee thought about the newly received info for a moment. Could Allen's crush be Lavi? Everything in her soul said yes. It couldn't be anyone else but… Lenalee only had one class with him. If she told Lavi about this, would he have more hope? What if it turned out not to be him?

"Lena? Are you okay there?" Lavi was waving a hand in her face.

"Yeah…"

"Did you find out?"

"Yeah…"

Judging from the look on Lenalee's face, the news didn't look good. Lavi started to panic. He knew this wouldn't work out. Of course his adorable Allen would have someone special already. _I'm such an idiot! _Then, Lavi literally face palmed.

"No! He's not seeing anyone." Lenalee assured him.

"Then why were you making that face!"

"I… read it for yourself."

Lenalee handed Lavi her phone. As he was scrolling through the phone his mood seemed to go through many drastic changes within seconds. In the end he couldn't help feeling hope and despair at the same time.

"What are the chances of it being me?"

"Honestly, I'm almost a hundred percent sure it's you but… I only have one class with him so I can't be sure."

"How should I proceed?"

"Flirt… a lot."

"Aye aye, captain."

The bell rang, time for the ship to set course. The trio packed their stuff and parted ways. Soon enough, Lavi found himself in Bookman's class earlier than usual. When Allen walked in the class, Lavi felt his heart skip a beat.

Phase 2: Flirt

"Hey there." Lavi already regretted his choices.

"Hi." Allen smiled at him. He was too cute.

_What the hell am I supposed to say now?_

"Lavi, can I borrow a pencil."

_Quick, use some charm!_

"Sure, cutie, what else can I get you while I'm at it?" *wink attempt while we're at it*

That line was so terrible, the writer cringed while typing it; it worked though.

_It's super effective!_

Allen started to blush uncontrollably. He briefly wondered whether Lavi was okay. A part of him hoped Lavi was seriously coming on to him. After all, it was almost Valentine's Day. Allen decided that Lavi was just joking like usual and started laughing.

Lavi panicked. _Why is he laughing?!_

"Where's my pencil then, love?"

Lavi realized Allen thought he was joking. Lavi looked through his backpack for a pencil; he handed one to Allen who was still blushing a little. Lavi smiled to himself. _Maybe it did work._

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Lavi would drop some comments here and there and Allen would blush as adorable as ever. Lenalee implied that they'd be cute together. Kanda just observed not doing much to help besides telling the two idiots to get a room.

* * *

Day 2: February 11, 2014 Tuesday

Phase 3: Dress to impress

Lavi wore one of his nicer clothes. He had saved his sexiest (pffft) outfit for Friday. He had arranged for Lenalee to get Allen to wear something besides his usual hoodie and baggy jeans. Kanda and Lenalee would "coincidentally" leave to go eat somewhere else. Allen and Lavi would spend lunch together and be one step closer to falling in love. Lavi hoped.

Allen walked into their history class wearing some dark skinny jeans. Besides his usual long sleeved shirt, he wore a vest. Lavi had to force himself not to stare. Everything was going good so far. He called Allen cute and hugged him throughout their two classes. Lenalee watched the pair act adorable. Her heart was melting at the sight. _Why can't they just get together already!_

Lunch time~

Phase 4: Romantic Lunch Picnic

Lavi convinced Allen to eat outside with him. They found a nice looking tree and sat in its shade. Allen had a dangerous amount of food with him. After devouring half his weight in food, Allen decided to steal some of Lavi's food.

"Hey, get your own." Lavi laughed.

"Please?" Allen pouted.

"Hmmm… if you give me something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What would you be willing to give me?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

Lenalee, who was listening in from behind a nearby bush, wanted to scream on the inside. She felt her face getting hot. Kanda was crouching next to her begrudgingly. He didn't know why he had to join Lenalee in her stalking. Lenalee was anticipating the answer. They all knew what Lavi wanted. Well, maybe except Allen.

"Guess."

"…"

Allen looked up at Lavi. They were looking into each other's eyes. This was it. Lenalee was shaking in anticipation. She just knew this was the moment everything would change. Even Kanda was paying attention by now. Allen started to say something. Everyone froze.

"I'll give you five bucks for the rest of your food."

"…take it."

Allen munched on the rest of Lavi's food. Lenalee felt a bit of her soul escape. Lavi started laughing to himself. What a letdown! Allen was just too cute.

"What are you laughing at?" Allen glared.

"Nothing." Lavi smirked.

Better luck next time.

* * *

Day 3: February 12, 2014 Wednesday

Allen's P.O.V.

There wasn't much to say about this day. Allen was still confused by Lavi's constant affection. He wondered if Lavi was planning something for him on Valentine's Day. Allen started blushing but shook his head. Lavi wouldn't look at him.

"You'll never get a good grade in this class if you don't pay attention."

"Sorry, Road. I'm just… thinking."

"About what? Lavi?"

"What? N-no!" _How the hell did she know?_

"It's obvious you like him." Road sniffed. "As disappointing as that is, I'll help you if you want."

"Wait- what?"

"Shut up, Allen! Do you want me to help you or not?"

"O-okay."

Allen briefly wondered if it was obvious to Lavi. He then wondered how he should confess. What should he get Lavi? Should they be alone? Is that weird?

"Road what should I do?"

"I'm going to your house tomorrow. We'll go to the store get something nice for Lavi and a nice outfit for you."

"You decided all that just now?"

"No, I always knew I'd have to help you some day."

"Okay…"

* * *

Day 4: February 13, 2014 Thursday

Lavi had done all he could to make Allen happy. Lavi found himself enjoying making Allen smile and laugh. Allen had even started to respond to his advances. Allen was more comfortable with hugging Lavi and being hugged. Lenalee was elated.

School was over and it was time to take action. Lavi saw Allen go with Road after school and Lenalee had to assure him that it didn't mean anything. Lenalee was completely sure Allen and Lavi would be together by the end of tomorrow. All of her intuition pointed towards it.

Lenalee and Lavi went over to the mall. It was packed with other people looking for perfect gifts for their lovers. In Lavi's case, he would be getting something for his soon-to-be lover. After debating furiously with Lenalee and a few shopkeepers, he bought a single rose. Lavi wanted to be a bit flashier but Lenalee insisted the single rose would be more meaningful. Lavi went for the traditional red rose. Lavi was secretly into those old fashioned romance stories where the couple slowly falls in love with drama and all that shiz.

Lavi hoped there wouldn't be any drama. He really just wanted to be with Allen and make him happy. He went over to some big stuffed animals. Some seemed almost as big as Allen. He played a bit with a huge brown bear. It was extremely soft and only half as big as Allen. It wouldn't be much of an inconvenience.

Tomorrow would definitely be awesome.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen and Road were looking through countless cards. Allen didn't want to get Lavi anything too flashy. Road helped him pick out some chocolates. Allen was satisfied with his present. It was simple but cute. Road took him to the clothing department. Allen was confused when Road made him go into the women's department.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to look nice don't you?"

"I don't want to cross-dress though!"

"It'll look good"

"No!"

"Lavi will like it! He'll definitely look at you."

"…Do I have to wear a skirt?"

"You don't have to but…"

"Alright I'll go along with it, no skirt."

After trying on like 50 outfits, Allen realized he hated shopping for clothes. He usually just bought whatever large hoodie and jeans he could find. They settled on some red skinny jeans since road liked the contrast and a somewhat tight fitted black sweater.

_If only you weren't gay…_

"How do I look?"

"G-good, this is the outfit let's go."

Allen was excited for the next day.

* * *

Game Day: February 14, 2014 Friday

Lavi changed into some white slacks and blazer with a red shirt underneath. He let his hair down covering some of his face instead of wearing his usual bandana. Today was his day. He was going to confess to Allen. Lavi had sent a message to Allen to meet them at their usual hang out. There were usually no people there since it was their spot and they were well-known. He put Lenalee and Kanda in charge of getting rid of Lavi's admirers and other fan girls. Lavi and Allen would be alone and they'd exchange gifts…

What _if Allen doesn't have a gift? What if he makes Allen feel bad? What if he says no?_ All of his anxiety was returning. Lavi hoped Allen had at least dressed nicely so he wouldn't be too awkward about accepting the gift.

Lavi was walking toward the tree when he spotted Allen standing alone awkwardly. He was holding a small gift bag. He was dressed nicely in clothing that showed his body's figure which was slightly feminine. Lavi thought Allen looked like the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

He took an opportunity when Allen had turned away distractedly and hugged the shorter boy from behind. He held the giant bear to Allen's chest.

"This," Lavi let go of Allen and showed him the bear. "Is for you."

Taking out the single red rose he had cleverly hidden, Lavi presented it to Allen whose face was slowly getting redder and redder.

"Will you be my valentine?"

Allen carefully took the rose from Lavi. He had thought so much about this moment but didn't know what to say. Instead he held out his present to Lavi. Lavi looked at him curiously for a moment before taking the present. Inside were a card and a box of chocolates. He read the card where Allen had wrote in his neat handwriting.

_Lavi,_

_First of all I'd like to say Happy Valentine's Day. I'm not sure how to continue from here. I guess I'd like to thank you for your friendship and being so nice to me. I've never really had friends and you've done so much from me. Lavi, I've liked you for a while and it's okay if you just want to be friends; I just want to be close to you. I'm sorry if I made things weird. _

It looked like Allen had tried to draw a heart at the bottom but it came out crooked and deformed. It had been crossed out a bunch of times. Lavi tried not to laugh. Poor Allen was trying so hard.

Lavi looked at Allen who was avoiding his eyes while snuggling the bear. Lavi couldn't believe how smoothly things had gone. Lavi lifted Allen's chin to meet his gaze.

"You know, the bear isn't the only one who wants a hug."

Allen buried his face into the Bear. _Why is Lavi so confident when I can't even speak? _Allen decided he might as well reply. He put the bear and the rose on the ground carefully. He made sure to put them on top of some gravel that was surrounding the tree.

"What's your answer?" Lavi asked though he knew the answer already.

Allen punched Lavi in the shoulder. "Of course I'm going to say yes, you idiot."

Lavi pulled Allen close to him laughing. Soon Allen was laughing along with Lavi. Lavi didn't want to let go of his valentine. Holding his newly acquired lover tightly, he decided to reply to the previous comment.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

Sadly the bell rang and they had to separate. Lavi was reluctant to let go; they'd just confessed to each other and he didn't want to wait a whole other hour to see Allen again.

"I guess I'll see you next period."

"Eh..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just…"

"What?"

Allen kissed Lavi on the cheek shyly. Lavi laughed at Allen who got confused. The young brit was so cute. Lavi hugged Allen once more and walked to his class where he'd inevitably be questioned by Lenalee. Allen grabbed his presents and ran to his first class which was a bit far where he would be questioned by Road.

Neither could believe how successful today had been. Both sat in their classes thinking about the other despite all the questions asked.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! (For those of you living in the future, happy belated valentine's day.)**

**This is so last minute but i just had to get them together on Valentine's Day. I had it planned but I messed up on my updating. The story's not over yet; there's plenty more left undone.**

**I actually have a plot in mind, it's only been hinted at so far. Let me know what you think. :3 I swear it helps~**


End file.
